A Multipurpose Arthritis Center is proposed. In this center, primary care physicians, allied health professionals, patients and their families will be taught about the rheumatic diseases. Courses for physicians and allied health professionals will be given. A study will also be carried out to compare the effects of biofeedback and physical therapy on the psychological status of patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Finally, the utilization of the American Rheumatism Association database in the collection of clinical and laboratory data on patients with the rheumatic diseases in a general hospital will be examined and evaluated.